1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to driving members and, particularly to a novel driving member, a driving member array module and a manufacturing method of the driving member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, the manufacture material of a thin film transistor (TFT) primarily includes inorganic materials such as silicon (Si) and germanium (Ge). Comparing the inorganic materials with organic semiconductors, a carrier mobility of the inorganic materials is higher than the carrier mobility of the organic semiconductors for three magnitudes. Thus, most of active display devices adopt inorganic semiconductor especially amorphous silicon (a-Si) TFT as a driving member thereof. Due to a-Si TFT has advantages of that it has function of controlling the delivery of pixel signals and can be manufactured in low temperature, the driving member used with the a-Si TFT becomes a mainstream in the market.
However, for matching a display media with more fast response and a more complex signal processing, the driving members in next generation are required with high current switch ratio, high carrier mobility and power saving. At present, there are some approaches for improving characteristics of the driving members, for example, using compound semiconductors with different doping densities, or polycrystalline silicon TFTs manufactured in a low temperature process, however, due to the drawbacks caused by cost of equipment and yield, the driving members still cannot meet above requirements. Thus, a novel driving member is proposed in the present invention. The driving member is a driving switch manufactured based on micro-electro-mechanical theory. The driving member can resolve some disadvantages of the a-Si TFT, and furthermore can improve some characteristics of the display devices. Otherwise, the manufacture process is simplified and the yield is improved.